1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a replacement structure and, in particular, to an electronic implement replacement structure in a modular design.
2. Related Art
Conventional road lighting equipments utilize a mercury lamp or a sodium lamp as a light source which illuminates a wider illumination zone but consumes more power, cannot be recycled, and therefore is not environmentally friendly. In recent years, the technology of a light emitting diode (LED) is increasingly developed. The LED has advantages such as high luminance, power-saving, environmental friendliness, a long life span, so has been widely used for lamp lighting and then used for road lighting.
When a street lamp malfunctions, it has to be repaired immediately in order to protect safety of passers-by. In general, a repairman has to use an elevated work platform (such as a cherry picker) in order to replace or repair the street lamp. However, most malfunction conditions of conventional street lamps are scenarios in which a power supply device or a sensor controlling on-and-off of the LED street lamp is damaged or malfunctioning. The repairman has to remove a lampshade of an LED street lamp, and then replace a whole set of the lamp street structure. Therefore, such a maintenance method not only wastes time but also increases maintenance costs.
There is already an electronic implement replacement structure in the market, in which an outer thread disposed on a light source structure and an inner thread disposed in the lampshade are screwed together to assemble the light source structure and the lampshade. However, in practice, during the assembly process, it is not easy to make the outer and inner threads cooperatively engaged, thus causing inconvenience in assembling the light source structure and the lampshade.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to realize the improvements by inventing an electronic implement replacement structure.